Suppressed Feelings
by Wattail Dragon
Summary: Puppyshipping! KaibaxJoey No lemon. Just good fluff. Kaiba is startled by Joey's sudden behavior, while Joey worries that his feelings aren't in the right place. What will happen? Please read and enjoy. Btw it's in Kaiba's P.O.V


**Behold my first one shot and not only that but my first puppyshipping too! 0.o oh boi what have I gotten myself into... Friends if you are reading this, I have entered the world I have been so afraid of. For the rest of you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh or any of its characters. I simply own my own personal ideas. Thank you for taking the time to read.**

 **Kaiba's P.O.V**

The ride to school was boring and uneventful, seeing as every building looked the same and every lane seemed to be screaming ordinary. Nothing in particular stood out to me, it was no surprise, honestly.

Once there, I exited my black limo with the KC initials of my company and walked to the Domino High building. The gates were wide open for anyone to go in. Some students were already there enjoying their abnoxious conversations with their friends. I continued to walk to the main doors of the building until the loudest voice in the entire crowd broke out but it wasn't necessarily that he spoke that made me halter in my footing-no, it was that he grabbed my arm and spun me around that caused me to stop or else I would have continued.

I stood face to face with none other than...Wheeler. I hated him.I hated him for many reasons that I do not wish to burden myself with. But I hated the mutt with a passion. I glared at him and took his arm with my right with so much force, he winced.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me," I made sure to emphasize the importance of every word to this pest since for the past months-nothing seemed to work.

"Nyeh. Wha makes ya' think you're so special?" He retorted anger evident in his voice. Wheeler was always so...funny looking when he got angery...that's part of the reason I liked to provoke him. Part of me liked it...wait...what?

"Because I am. I am president of a company that is rightfully mine, I am one of the best duelists in the world, and have the best cards. So yes I am special in talent and so much more Wheeler," with that I left to the entrance of the building and I heard some girls giggling while Wheeler groaned.

I was seated in a desk in a far corner in the back of the room, I would always spend my days like this alone. It didn't bother me but there were times when I wished there was something more and that's when I read. If I could not do my company work, I read but lately Wheeler has been annoying me.

As I got home from all the drama-that was Wheeler, I noticed that Mokuba was currently missing (as in not around because if he was plain out missing kaiba would be the hulk).

"Where is he? He asks me to take a day off and then he vanishes. What is he up to?" I asked out loud to myself.

A vibration in my pocket alerts me that someone send me a text message. I looked at the screen only to grunt in anger. 'Big bro going with Yugi and Tea to the arcade. Sorry but company will come soon. Someone wanted to talk to you and make things right,' the text that Mokuba send said.

I responded back with, 'Mokuba, I don't have time for this.'

No messages for about five minutes.

I was going to go to KaibaCorp, my time there would be far more valuable than to waste my time with some meaningless person-whoever that person was.

As I opened the door to walk out-suitcase in hand-there was none other than Wheeler standing outside my door.

"Move and get out of my property, mutt," I stated in my usual harsh cold tone.

"How bout ta, no," the blonde said s he crossed his arms to make some kind of point that was too stupid to comprehend.

"This is my property. Move or I'll shoot you," I threatened.

"Don't ya mean yo budygawds?" He asked in a mocking tone.

'That's it! I can't take it anymore! At school sure I don't care that much about all his obnoxious talking, or the constant mockery, or even the lamest jokes but coming to my property, in front of my house?! That's the last straw,' my anger clouded my judgement and I dropped my suitcase then grabbed his shirt by the collar with such force and with such blind rage that Wheeler got so terrified.

"K-kaiba..." Wheeler chocked out. His chocolate eyes wide with fear. Fear of me. For so long I have never cared if I was feared. Being feared is better than being loved. Love doesn't last. Only cruelty exists in this world. Only the selfish succeed. Now that I see him though, Wheeler of all people, being frightened by me-should have made me proud. Should have. It didn't.

I let go as I relized he couldn't breath. "Sorry," I muttered under my breath. It pained me to say that word but I truely was. 'Whats wrong with me?' I scolded myself.

Wheeler took this time to calm down and get rid of the shock. "K-Kaiba...I wanna...discuss somethin' with ya. If it's alright with ya," he told me in a unusually calm yet somewhat nervous voice. I narrowed my eyes at him-even more than I already had them. I couldn't trust him.

"Come in and make it quick," I ordered as I walked inside the house once I picked up my briefcase and put it off to the side of the door.

We sat on the couches on the living room. Wheeler taking in every detail in the house. I cleared my throat to get his attention.

"Oh, ah, sorreh," he apologized for his lack of attention. I waited patiently for him to gather his thoughts. I didn't want Mokuba to come in and see us beating each other up. That would be a lecture from Mokuba as well as a bad example. "Listen, I know dat you and I haven't been on good terms. I know dat what I'm aboutta say is...well...different..." He was beating around the bush. He was never going to get to the point.

"Will you just say it!" I had lost my patience.

"ILoveyou!" He yelled with his eyes closed and teeth clenched. The jumbled up words were a little incoherent so I waited for him to explain what he meant but I then noticed he was waiting for me to reply.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I love you Kaiba..." He said opening his eyes and relaxing. It was as if the words released a tension he was holding for so long. My mind sending warning signs to my body to run the he'll away from this stupid man but I knew, with years of controlling my emotions, that my brain's warning signals were futile.

"I've felt dis way justa few months ago...I always had these feelins...but now they are stronga. I know dat you are probably judgin' me right now...but my feelins are real," he poured his feelings to me like if I was some kind of therapist.

I said nothing. I sat there studying him but I did not respond. For the first time Wheeler had done something that diserved to be congratulated. Maybe he should be on Oprah or something rather than dueling.

"It surprises me," was all I said and he wanted my explanation,"It surprises me because I should be the last person to know this. It took a lot of guts to come to me and tell me that you are in love with a man-and not just any man, but me," I stated.

Wheeler led out a sigh. He looked disappointed. "I don't normally know how to respond to this. I never liked any gender. It has always been me, myself, and I. However, this does not mean that I am not responding to your affection. It will simply take time," as soon as I said those words, his smile lit up the whole room. I simply smirked.

"Are ya for real?" He asked in denial. I nodded a 'yes.' Wheeler got up from the couch and started to do a weird chicken dance. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Wait...so what are we then? Friends...uh" he started scratching his head to think of a word for us. Yeah, that's right -us.

"Let's just say that you are mine and I am yours." I stated. He smiled even more. "And guess what?' I asked.

"What?" Wheeler was curious.

"I don't like to share." I smirked.


End file.
